


Silence of the lambs

by theSilverWolf



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSilverWolf/pseuds/theSilverWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A NBC Hannibal fanfic dealing with Dr. Frederick Chilton, Hannibal Lecter, and Will Graham.</p><p>After meeting the young FBI detective, Frederick Chilton finds Will intriguing and strives to reach out to him. Will and Chilton grow close over the time spent trying to solve a missing person's case. Soon Will gives in to Chilton's offer as the two start down the path of an interesting relationship.</p><p>Just when things seem that they can't get any better, Will becomes caught in the middle of a battle as Hannibal discovers Will and Frederick's relationship and becomes jealous. Hannibal tries to reason with Will to let go and leave Chilton but Chilton stands up and tries to fight for Will, which is a big mistake. Not only does Frederick's action anger Hannibal, but now Hannibal acts to put an end to this once and for all which could end in someone getting hurt or dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Free Will

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on this and it's not easy since I'm shy about writing since either no one reads it or everyone hates my stories. I'm not sure why but very rarely do I get positive comments on any of my works. So here's to hoping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Frederick Chilton teams up with the FBI when a case involves an old patient from his asylum. But when Will Graham walks in, Frederick has a change of heart. Instead of assisting the FBI for publicity reasons, he does it in order to get closer to the special agent, Will Graham.

Dr. Frederick Chilton is the general administrator at the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane. One day he received visitors from the FBI who were working on an ongoing investigation. He gladly offered his help to the case, but upon greeting the FBI agents his interests soon changed perspective as he was introduced to the renowned criminal profiler, Will Graham. Dr. Chilton greeted the two gentlemen and welcomed them into his office. Jack Crawford got straight to the point in overlooking the case while Dr. Chilton was rather more interested in the other young man sitting across from him.

 

"He's not here to be psychoanalyzed." Jack clearly stated, glaring at the doctor.

 

"Perhaps he should be." Chilton replied with a smile, shifting his attention from Will over to Jack.

 

 

He tries his best to persuade Will Graham to be analyzed, but to no avail, in order for the curious psychiatrist to get a better insight on Will's unusual ability to see crime scenes through the criminals eyes. After reviewing the file on the previous patient of Dr. Chilton's, Will Graham and Jack Crawford then go to leave having gotten the, more or less helpful, information they needed for their case but not without Dr. Chilton blocking their path. He was eager to get inside Will's head to try and understand how his mind works when confronted with a case. Luckily, Jack insisted on dropping the subject of having Will studied by the doctor. Sadly, Frederick was forced by his better judgement to let the men leave. Once the agents had left, Chilton returned to his office and sat down in his chair. He pondered deeply on Will Graham while chewing lightly on the end of his pen, clearly troubled by this new desire to study him further.

 

  


* * *

 

Every since that day that Will Graham had met the doctor he couldn't help but feel a slightly uncomfortable attraction to him. Sure the place crept him out and made the fear of him being trapped there ever more so terrifying but there was something about Dr. Chilton he found intriguing. Weeks went by and the investigation seemed to hit a dead end so Jack gave the order for Will to take some time off to relax while things weren't going anywhere with the case. Will Graham found this hard as he would lay in his bed staring blankly at nothing for hours when he should have been sleeping.

 

  


 

Finally, after several sleepless nights of staring blankly at the empty space before him with only two things on his mind, the case and Dr. Chilton, Will Graham chose to act on the only one he could. Seeing as how the case was a dead end, Will got up from his bed and walked into the kitchen where he picked up the phone and dialed the only number he had seemed interested in memorizing. 

 

 

  
  


 


	2. Fatal attractions

After waiting over an hour in his office for his next client, Hannibal decided to go and check the hallway to make sure no one was waiting out there. With no luck and seeing as how he was the only one present, Hannibal chose to see what was keeping his dear friend when he didn’t show up.

Hannibal then went back into his office and sat down behind his desk where he debated on whether or not to call Will as his fumbling hand reached across his desk to the phone. Then he decided it was just best to go check on him in person and see if anything was wrong. Doctor Lecter was worried for his dear friend knowing how during their last session Will had explained how he was feeling unstable.

After locking up, Hannibal drove over to Will’s house. It was late by the time he had reached the house. Hannibal notices another familiar car parked outside Will's house and cautiously walks up the front porch stairs and quietly enters the house without knocking. Will's dogs greet the doctor quietly sniffing him while other acknowledged his presence by lifting up their heads from where they were laying. Hannibal then walks past the eager friendly dogs into the other room to find Will not alone, but with someone.

Hannibal stands there with his coat folded over his arm. He clears his throat loudly and interrupts the conversation as Chilton and Will turn to see him standing there. 

 

“Will?" 

 Will and Frederick both turn in unison to see Hannibal looking at them. Both are clearly surprised to see Dr. Lecter standing before them.

 

“Dr. Lecter, what are you doing here?”

 

“You didn’t call again. I was worried something had happened to you.”

 

Will glanced from Frederick to Hannibal and sighed, waving a hand as he explained to the doctor why he hadn't showed up for their session.

 

“Yeah, sorry. It won’t happen again. I just had a late meeting with Jack and forgot to call.”

 

Suddenly Will became puzzled by the doctor’s sudden worry over him. He wondered why Dr. Lecter would think anything would or even could happen to Will. 

 

“Wait, worried about me? Why?” He questioned. 

 

“Just making sure everything is alright.” replied Hannibal, glancing suspiciously from Will to Chilton. 

 

Hannibal knew about Will's increasing condition and often worried about him seeing at their sessions together were getting more deeper into his illness. Dr. Lecter feared that Will could have lost track of time and wandered off mindlessly somewhere and gotten lost or worse, hurt. 

Suddenly Dr. Chilton stepped up and explained that he was a doctor over at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane and that Will had asked him to help with an ongoing investigation. However, Hannibal found this story hard to believe seeing how Will had never mentioned this to him during their sessions. He looked at the other man with surprise and then turned to Will for an explanation that didn't come.

 

"Will tells me you have a keen insight on psychology also, Dr. Lecter." Chilton stated.

 

Hannibal then looked back to the other doctor.

 

"Yes, well I do believe I have had more practice and experience than you , Frederick."

 

Suddenly the two become engulfed in a heated argument over their specified methods best used on patients. Unfortunately Will got caught up in the middle and was the main topic of how to best analyze someone with Will's gift. This causes an uproar when Dr. Lecter is accused of psychic driving Will into things and the stress triggers Will to have an episode.

Seeing Will suddenly become non responsive and fall into a frantic seizure, Hannibal rushes over to him.

 

“Will?” Hannibal asked worriedly. “Will, can you hear me? Will?”

 

No answer. Will was frozen in place, trembling. His face had gone pale white as his eyes rolled back in his head.

When Will didn’t respond, Hannibal took Will’s face in his hands to get a better insight on what was happening. He looked him over and gently placed a hand firmly on his forehead to check for a fever.

 

“What’s going on? Hannibal? Is he okay?” Chilton questioned worriedly, watching from near the fireplace.

 

Hannibal led Will over to a chair and sat him down. Then he calmly walked out of the room and went into the kitchen before shortly returning a moment later with a syringe. 

Frederick stepped forward worriedly at seeing the needle in objection.

 

“What are you going to do to him with that?” 

 

Hannibal looked over to Chilton with a serious glint in his eyes.

 

“I’m going to help him, Frederick. If you object and he doesn't get the proper treatment, he could die. Is that what you want?”

 

Chilton bit his lower lip nervously and backed off, shaking his head. He watched as Hannibal took hold of Wills arm.

 

"Will, if you can hear me, what I'm about give give you will help stabilize you until I can get you to a hospital."

 

Will shakily lifted his gaze to see Hannibal and very weakly nodded his head. Hannibal then proceeded to inject him with the medicine. 

After a while Will became conscious and shakily looked around. Hannibal grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Will’s shoulders while glaring over to Frederick who had been anxiously sitting in the corner awaiting for Will to come out of his state. 

Hannibal then knelt down in front of Will to his level and look up into his eyes.

 

“I’m worried about you, Will.” Said Hannibal. “I don’t want you to do anything irrational.”

 

Hannibal then turned his attention to the other man in the room. 

 

“You thought it better to use a coercive method on Will to try and drive him away from me?” 

 

“What? No. God no..” Frederick whimpered. “I would never force Will to do anything he didn’t want to. Don’t put this on me! Will came to me on his own! _He_ called me! Asked _me_  to come over!”

Hannibal just raised an eyebrow before turning his attention to aid Will. Later, Hannibal insisted on taking Will to the hospital. Dr. Chilton persisted he tag along on but only to Hannibal’s harsh denial was his demand rejected. 

 

“Go home, Frederick.” Hannibal suggested.

 

Frederick disapproved of Hannibal’s words but felt too ashamed of what happened to Will. So Dr. Chilton turned to Hannibal before walking out of the house to his car.

 

“Look after him.” He said, glancing over to Will sitting in Hannibal’s car.

 

“I always do.”

Frederick showed up at the hospital moments later. Once Will was stable he was allowed to go see him only to find Hannibal already in the room seated beside Will's bedside.

  
 


	3. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick Chilton is framed for the Chesapeake Ripper murders and ends up being shot. While Hannibal and Will confront the consequences of Hannibal's actions.

“I warned you, Frederick.” But he didn't listen. Frederick feared for his life and when Jack Crawford denied to give him protection it had backfired. Frederick ended up being framed for the murders of two FBI agents at his house along with the mutilation of his ex-patient Abel Gideon. 

  


After finding out Hannibal framed Frederick as the Chesapeake Ripper and finding out Frederick Chilton had been shot, Will confronts Hannibal about how hurt he is that Hannibal was capable of such cruelty.

 

“I warned you, Will, that if you went down this road people would get hurt. You are my friend, Will. I would never purposely cause you any pain.”

 

“But you did, Hannibal. You hurt me. I'm wounded." Will admitted. "You took away the _one thing_ that made me feel alive. Stole it from me. And it wasn't even yours to take.”

 

"How else was I going to protect you, Will?"

 

“I’m sorry I took that from you. I wish I could give it back.” Hannibal apologized. 

The tone of his voice was soft and gentle. Will knew Hannibal meant the words he said when Will looked into his eyes but still couldn’t process the fact that Hannibal had set this whole scam up against Dr. Chilton.

“So do I.” Will uttered, tears brimming his eyes.

Hannibal turned his gaze away from Will as he was overwhelmed with guilt. Not for what he had done, but for how he had hurt his only friend.

Will sniffled and felt a tear roll down his cheek. He gently wiped it away and dropped his gaze as the two sat in silence; both too wounded to discuss how to fix their relationship that was now shattered. Frederick was not only torn away from Will, but he had been wounded. Everyone was wounded.


	4. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Graham is torn or shattered when he must face two choices- to protect and defend Dr. Chilton's innocent and hunt down Hannibal or will he side with Hannibal and leave Chilton to be framed for the murders?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making this up and adding things as I follow along with the new season

Frederick heaved a heavy heartfelt sigh as he walked up to Will. He didn't want to do this but he had a feeling they both knew what would happen if they didn't end it now. Seeing the fresh scar on Chilton's face made Will feel like a knife was stabbing him in the heart or rather Hannibal's blade piercing his gut. They had both witnessed first hand just how dangerous Hannibal is and they both knew he had to be stopped. But in order to stop Hannibal it would require sacrifice. 

  


 

“I created this...who you are now.. and now I set you free.” Frederick to Will. 

  


 

“I hope you understand, Will.”

“It’s okay.” Will said. “It’s better this way, Frederick.”

  


 

Chilton nodded to Will and gave a small smile before turning his back to the young man. With no words left to say, Frederick Chilton walked out of the room and never looked back.


End file.
